Kucing
by nonmaden
Summary: Kaidoh bertemu kucing yang mirip dengan seseorang.


**Disclaimer: Takeshi Konomi**

**Warn: typo(s), OOC, alur gaje dan berbagai warn lainnya...**

Kaidoh Kaoru sedang dalam perjalanan pulang ke apartemen. Kuliah hari lebih padat dibandingkan hari-hari sebelumnya hingga membuatnya pulang lebih malam. Lampu-lampu jalan sudah mulai menyala, menerangi jalan yang mulai gelap. Dia melewati taman tempatnya biasa berlatih ketika senggang. Kaidoh memang sudah terbiasa berolahraga sejak SMP. Walaupun tampak kurus, terlihat bahwa otot-ototnya terbentuk sempurna.

Kaidoh menoleh ke arah taman ketika mendengar suara gemerisik. Kondisi jalan yang sepi membuat suara itu terdengar jelas ketika Kaidoh lewat. Salah satu bagian semak-semak bergerak-gerak menimbulkan bunyi. Kaidoh memandang semak-semak itu takut-takut. Sebuah ekspresi yang berusaha disembunyikannya sebaik mungkin. Saat ini yang tergambar di wajahnya hanyalah ekpresi datar. Namun, jika diperhatikan secara detail, dilatasi pupil, bulir-bulir kecil keringat di dahi dan sekitar pelipis, bibir yang mengatup rapat menyembunyikan barisan gigi yang saling menggigit menahan teriakan serta tubuh yang gemetar mengisyaratkan bahwa Kaidoh tidak tenang.

"Miaaawrrr,"

Seekor kucing hitam muncul dari balik semak membuat Kaidoh lega. Segala ketakutan tentang hal-hal tak nyata yang sempat dipikirkannya lenyap bersama munculnya sesosok makhluk manis berbulu beberapa meter di depannya. Kucing itu menggosok-gosok telinganya dengan kaki depannya. Kaidoh mendekati kucing itu perlahan-lahan. Berhati-hati agar tak mengejutkan si kucing. Si kucing masih sibuk membersihkan badannya dari daun-daun dan ranting-ranting yang menempel di tubuhnya ketika menerobos semak tadi. Kaidoh berjongkok 0,5m di depan si kucing. Diperhatikannya kucing yang terkesan mengacuhkan keberadaannya dengan seksama. Semakin lama memperhatikan, tiba-tiba Kaidoh berpikir bahwa kucing itu tampak seperti Sanada. Rambut hitam yang sewarna dengan rambut Sanada, mata coklat yang sewarna dengan mata Sanada. Sikapnya pun terkesan angkuh.

Hewan bergenus Felis itu tampak tak takut dengan Kaidoh dan menatap langsung ke mata Kaidoh. Dipandang langsung oleh hewan manis itu membuat rona merah mulai merayapi pipi Kaidoh. Kucing itu tak bergeming.

'Manisnya' pikir Kaidoh. Dia mengulurkan tangan untuk mengusap kepala hewan tersebut.

"Grrrawrrr!"

Refleks, Kaidoh menarik kembali tangannya. 'Apa dia marah? Apa dia tidak suka dipegang manusia?' tanya Kaidoh dalam hati.

"Grrrr"

Kucing hitam itu memasang pose siaga. Kaidoh mengikuti arah pandang kucing hitam itu. Di sisi lain taman, seekor kucing coklat berjalan sedang berjalan tenang. 'Kitty Sanada', sebutan Kaidoh untuk kucing hitam di depannya, terus menggeram ke arah kucing coklat itu.

'Apa dia sedang berusaha mempertahankan wilayahnya?' pikir Kaidoh.

Kucing coklat itu tampak acuh dan terus berlalu, menghiraukan geraman 'Kitty Sanada'. 'Kitty Sanada' mengejar si kucing coklat. Sepertinya menantang 'si penyusup' untuk bertarung. Sayangnya, semua intimidasi 'Kitty Sanada' tidak digubris dan si kucing coklat menghilang di balik semak-semak dengan tenang.

'Kitty Sanada' masih meraung-raung setelah kucing coklat itu pergi. Lama kelamaan 'Kitty Sanada' mulai tenang. Kaidoh menghampiri 'Kitty Sanada'. Kembali berjongkok di dekatnya dan mengusap-usap kepala kucing hitam itu. Si kucing tampak menikmati usapan Kaidoh. Dia pun mulai mengusap-usapkan kepala dan badannya ke kaki Kaidoh. Kaidoh merasa geli dan jatuh terduduk. 'Kitty Sanada' melompat ke pangkuan Kaidoh. Kucing liar ini mengakrabkan diri dengan Kaidoh, yang notabene adalah orang asing yang baru saja ditemuinya, secara instan. Dia tampak nyaman melungkar di pangkuan Kaidoh, menikmati usapan sang pemuda bersurai hitam.

'Sanada versi manja,' pikir Kaidoh.

Jelas bahwa seorang Sanada Genichirou, orang kaku yang dijuluki Emperor dalam dunia tenis, tidak akan melakukan hal kekanak-kanakan semacam itu.

Kaidoh mengangkat kucing dari posisi istirahatnya, membuat mata mereka kembali bertatapan.

"Kau benar-benar mirip Sanada," katanya kepada si kucing.

"Siapa yang kau sebut mirip denganku?" sebuah suara yang sangat familiar menginterupsi kegiatan Kaidoh dengan hewan favoritnya.

Kaidoh terlonjak seketika. Tidak menyangka orang yang sedang dipikirkannya berada tepat di belakangnya. Kaidoh perlahan berdiri. Saat Kaidoh berbalik, sosok Sanada berdiri tegap 3 langkah di depannya. Tangan Kaidoh masih menggendong si kucing hitam.

"Sanada-san se-..."

"Kau terlalu asyik dengan aktivitasmu hingga tak sadar aku sudah di sini sejak tadi?" Sanada tak memberikan kesempatan kepada Kaidoh menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Toh dia sudah tahu apa yang akan dikatakan teman satu apartemennya selama 2 tahun belakangan.

Awalnya dua pemuda berbeda usia 1 tahun ini sempat mengalami kesulitan berkomunikasi satu sama lain saat mereka bertemu di kampus yang sama. Mereka jarang menunjukkan sikap manisnya kepada orang lain. Alasan hingga mereka bisa tinggal bersama adalah karena mereka bukan tipe orang berisik dan tidak mengganggu privasi masing-masing, yang tentu saja saling menguntungkan karena mereka sama-sama butuh ketenangan. Lalu karena biaya sewa apartemen bisa ditanggung bersama. Memang masalah keuangan bukan hal yang perlu dikhawatirkan Sanada, tetapi akan lebih baik jika mereka bisa sedikit menyimpan uang.

Ketika baru pindah di apartemen yang sama, dua pemuda yang memiliki beberapa kesamaan itu sempat membuat para tetangga apartemen mereka bergidik ngeri dengan sosok mereka yang tampak kaku dan menyeramkan. Namun, setelah beberapa waktu berlalu, kesan menakutkan itu berubah. Walau tampak mengerikan, mereka selalu bersikap sopan kepada orang-orang di sekitarnya. Tak heran jika sekarang para tetangga, baik tua maupun muda, laki-laki dan perempuan, menyukai mereka.

Sanada memperhatikan makhluk yang berada dalam dekapan Kaidoh. Hewan itu juga memandang Sanada sekilas lalu mengusap-usapkan kepalanya ke dada Kaidoh. Sedangkan pemuda yang lebih muda 1 tahun darinya masih tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Merasa malu karena Sanada memergokinya dalam keadaan seperti itu.

'Apa kucing ini yang dia bilang mirip denganku? Bagian mananya yang mirip, huh? Bukannya justru dia yang lebih mirip? Lagipula, apa-apaan sikap manja itu?' sikap acuh si kucing terhadapnya membuat Sanada kesal. "Ayo pulang," ucap Sanada akhirnya.

"Tapi, dia..." Kaidoh bingung karena tidak bisa melepas makhluk manis berbulu itu begitu saja.

"Kau mau merawatnya?" tanya Sanada tegas.

"Fssshuu..."

"Miaaaaawr..."

Suara kucing lain dari kejauhan membuat mereka mencari sumber suara. 'Kitty Sanada' melompat dari dekapan Kaidoh dan berlari ke arah kucing yang memanggilnya. Keadaan sudut taman teman kucing itu berada yang gelap membuat Kaidoh dan Sanada tak dapat melihat kucing itu secara jelas. Hanya sepasang mata yang mengintip dari balik kegelapan yang dapat mereka lihat. Dari gerakannya, tampak bahwa 'Kitty Sanada' dan kucing itu sedang saling mengusap-usapkan badan. Mereka pun pergi beberapa saat kemudian.

'Jadi dia sudah punya pasangan..." pikir kedua pemuda itu.

"Sekarang kita bisa pulang 'kan?" tanya Sanada segera. Dia sudah lelah dan lapar untuk terus berada di luar. Lagipula malam sudah semakin larut.

"Baiklah," jawab Kaidoh dan mulai berjalan ke luar taman diikuti Sanada. Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju tempat mereka tinggal.

"Sepertinya makan malam hari ini sup wakame dan ikan bakar," komentar Sanada tiba-tiba. Kaidoh tidak perlu memberi tahu Sanada mengenai menu makan malam hari ini karena memang bahan itu yang tersedia di kulkas mereka.

"Fssshuuu... sebaiknya kita belanja dulu,"

"Baiklah."

Tried so hard so it won't become romance... i made their relationship as friendly as possible... . maafkan keabnormalan saya... *terpuruk* sebenarnya fanfic ini maksudnya apa sih? Isi cerita di kepala berubah seiring ketikan tangan... *bow*


End file.
